borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lynchwood
Are enemies of Lynchwood scaled to your level? I noticed that in either Normal mode ot TVHM, the enemies spawned there tend to have level around the same as my player character. In Normal mode it is capped to 28 though. Other levels with seemingly scaled enemies are Caustic Caverns and The Fridge. However Caustic Caverns seemed to cap at 45. DimitryZ (talk) 17:02, September 30, 2012 (UTC) They become level 50 after the game is completed, and with 4 people the town can easily turn into a war zone, it can get very nasty despite how small it is compared to other regions in the game. The roofs however are good for popping targets and offer some respite to the maze below. Level-scaled? I entered here with my level 15 Mechromancer and all the enemies are either level 21 or above. I doubt its truly scaled to the same as the player character.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 02:37, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Lynchwood speakers When you go near some of the speakers it says to press "(e)use" to interact but nothing happens. Maybe this is a unfinished quest or achieve? Beat the game twice but can't figure it out. 02:59, December 8, 2012 (UTC)ano Lynchwood and New Haven Is it actually'' specifically stated that Lynchwood is built on the site of New Haven? The Sheriff's announcement mentions that Jack wanted to call the settlement "New New Haven" - it doesn't mention that Lynchwood is actually on the site of New Haven at all, unless I've missed another announcement somewhere. Bear in mind that New Haven was not built on the site of Old Haven, so unless it's specifically mentioned somewhere in-game, we shouldn't be jumping to conclusions that "New New Haven" has to be built on the site of New Haven. 22:53, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed, checked, and amended. -- WarBlade (talk) 23:24, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :I found this very interesting, especially since ''if it was in the same place as New Haven, it would be the one location that can tie together the relative positions of the Borderlands 1 and Borderlands 2 areas. Fyrestone would be the obvious choice to look at, but on the Fast Travel map of BL2, you'll notice they deliberately place it in a small overlay, dissociating it from the rest of the map. Meanwhile, Lynchwood actually shows on the main map. :But the anonymous commenter on the talk page here is probably right.. it is almost certainly not the same place. Not only is the layout of Lynchwood (even the geography of the natural terrain) completely different from New Haven, the areas around it on the Fast Travel map don't look anything like the Rust Commons. :Cykeisme (talk) 17:43, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Broken breaker fixed? "Access past the electrified barrier at the end of the upper level of Gunslinger's Corner is by way destroying a circuit breaker on the lower level". I didn't see this first, went down to it, and it's a normal lever to pull. Can you also destroy it, or has the 'destroy the breaker' been fixed? --Azaram (talk) 07:13, February 7, 2013 (UTC) : Answered for myself; you can still destroy it. (I didn't know that was an option. :P ) --Azaram (talk) 07:04, February 8, 2013 (UTC)